werewolf_onlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Free items
There are several free items which can be obtained in Werewolf Online. Easter Eggs Hat quiz.png|Quiz Hat Glasses memory.png|Memory Game Glasses Cake Hat.png|Cake Hat Sandcastle Gravestone.png|Sandcastle Gravestone Vote Sign.png|Vote Sign Bitcoin.png|Bitcoin Rocket 40EC9E00-8F31-49B6-97EB-3DAD97F8AC98.jpeg|Soldier Bread Ekran Resmi 2019-12-15 08.07.13.png|Santa Claus These are secrets those players need to find it themselves. Memory Game Glasses To obtain this glasses, players have to find its location in-game by themselves, then complete the memory game. Quiz Hat To obtain the quiz hat, players have to find its location in-game by themselves. There will be a small quiz, if they complete this quiz and get all the answers right, they will receive the quiz hat. Cake Hat To obtain the cake hat, players have to find it by themselves in the game. It was created to celebrate the 1 year anniversary of Werewolf Online. (The way to obtain this hat is already revealed by Philipp in Discord.) Sandcastle gravestone To obtain this gravestone, players have to find it by themselves in the game. It was created to celebrate Hero's day, a day that celebrated people who contributed to this game. This includes moderators, helpers, guardians, mentors, designers and translators. These people got the gravestones with their position etched right in. (The way to obtain this hat is already revealed by Philipp in Discord.) Vote Sign To obtain the sign, players need to find it themselves in the game. This one doesn't have a minigame. Bitcoin Rocket To obtain the rocket, players need to find it themselves in the game. This one doesn't have a minigame. Soldier Bread To obtain the item, players need to find it themselves in the game. This one doesn't have a minigame. Santa Claus To obtain the item, players must expect to receive gifts from Santa Claus, who is dead and has not left the game. Christmas ring To obtain the item, players need to find it themselves in the game. This one doesn't have a minigame. (The way to obtain this item is already revealed by Philipp in Discord.) King Bread To obtain this item, players need to find it themselves in the game. This one doesn't have a minigame. (The way to obtain this item is already hinted by Philipp in Discord.) New Year Mouse To obtain this item, players need to find it themselves in the game. This one doesn't have a minigame. (The way to obtain this item is already hinted by Philipp in Discord.) Plunger hat The plunger hat can be obtained when a player is in a game and the server crashes/restarts. If the player already has the plunger hat, they will get 100 gold instead. Tester Hat and Discord Shirt If the player joins the Werewolf Online discord, they can obtain the discord hat and shirt by sending ?discord shirt and ?tester hat in #bot-commands. Friend invite rewards When the player invite a friend to install the app you will get the pinwheel hat, neon glasses and puppy dog t-shirt. The amount of friends needed to receive specific item: * 3 friends = Hat * 9 friends = Glasses * 15 friends = Shirt Other apps Skull Mask The player can get this item by downloading The Cult and going to Settings>Werewolf Online special item.The Cult Detective Cat The player can get this item by downloading SpyFall and going to Settings>Werewolf Online special item.SpyFall Demon Costume The player can get this item by downloading I'm no demon and then play it to unlock special item. The player will need to win 6 times as explorer and 2 as traitor to receive the reward.I'm no demon Badges Main page: Badges There are a lot of badges in-game that players can get. Most of them are free but need some requirements. Social Media Awards Instagram Instagram Camera.png|Camera Instagram Spotlights.png|Spotlights Instagram Badge.png|Instagram Badge Selfie Stick.png|Selfie Stick "Create an Instagram post about Werewolf Online and unlock special items!" * 50 likes: Camera * 250 likes: Spotlights * 500 likes: Epic Instagram Badge * Your post suggestion posted in the official WWO Instagram: Selfie stick YouTube Youtuber's Glasses.png|3D Glasses Youtuber's Popcorn & Soda.png|Popcorn & Soda Youtuber Badge.png|Video Creator Badge "Create a video about Werewolf Online on YouTube and unlock special items!" * 50 views: 3D glasses * 500 views: Popcorn and soda * 5000 views: Video creator badge Facebook Facebook Signs.png|Signs Facebook Balloons.png|Balloons Facebook Badge.png|Epic Facebook Badge "Create a Facebook post about Werewolf Online and unlock special items!" * 50 likes: Signs * 250 likes: Balloons * 500 likes: Epic Facebook badge Twitter Twitter Cute Singing Bird.png|Cute Singing Bird Twitter Birds In Love.png|Birds In Love Twitter Badge.png|Epic Twitter Badge "Tweet about Werewolf Online and unlock special items! * 50 likes: Cute singing bird * 250 likes: Birds in love * 500 likes: Epic Twitter badge References Category:Features